mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eshu
*Duchowe Ścieżki *Gawędziarstwo |słabości= *Lekkomyślność |thallain= Aishu }} thumb|250px|left|Kobieta Satyr Eshu (ang. Eshu) są jednym z dziewięciu ludów odmieńców kithain. Są zrodzeni z marzeń bliskowschodnich. Są podróżnikami i opowiadaczami i nie mają sobie równych jako nawigatorzy w Śnieniu. Są także niereformowalnymi ryzykantami niezdolnymi oprzeć się wyzwaniu lub zakładowi, jeśli czują iż może im się powieść, bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo. Te rzeczy dają im wszystkim reputację niepewnych, lecz niewielu kithain odmówiłoby im miejsca przy stoje by usłyszeć ich opowieści z odległych krain. Opis Eshu ucieleśniają ducha przygody. Pierwotnie pochodzący z marzeń prastarych plemion Afryki, Indii oraz swojej ojczyzny w Chaldei, eshu można spotkać w dowolnej części świata. Kiedy opuścili swoje rodzinne ziemie, eshu ruszyli w świat i wędrowali gdziekolwiek by nie poniosły ich marzenia. Pochłonięci przez zamiłowanie do włóczęgi, cenią cechy zapewniające przetrwanie na drodze, takie jak urok, bystry umysł i pomysłowość. Po tysiącleciach takich podróży, nauczyli się adaptować do oraz adoptować kultury, które napotkali. Uczyniło to ich talent pieśniarstwa i gawędziarstwa iście zadziwiającymi. Reputacja eshu ich wyprzedza. Ucząc się żyć zgodnie ze swoim rozumiem, mądry podróżnik zawsze zagląda co czai się za rogiem. Jeśli wiąże się to z dobrym przekrętem, niechaj tak będzie. Dla eshu działa to w obie strony. Jeśli komuś innemu uda się oszukać eshu, z pewnością jest on warty szacunku. Tacy oszuści są niechętnie nagradzani za swoje osiągnięcie; ale w końcu jakże inaczej eshu mają się nauczyć nowych przekrętów? Ciekawość i próżność eshu może wprowadzić go w najróżniejsze kłopoty. Z tego powodu eshu powoli nabywają zaufania i wolą trzymać się swoich własnych rad. Ich Uprzejme ceremonie są prowadzone z dala od innych Kithain i jedynie paru współpodróżnych zostaje zaproszonych do uczestnictwa. Zaproszenie do festiwalu eshu jest honorem, którego trudno dostąpić. Wytrawni snujący opowieści, bardowie, handlarze i naciągacze, niespokojny lud korzysta z mądrości tysięcy podróży by przewodzić swoim Sztukom. Sztuka wykonawstwa bardzo im pasuje, gdyż eshu uważają ducha chwili za wszystko. Każdy kto zapewnia eshu nowe opowieści, dobre pieśni lub tańce, błogi romans czy mocny trunek jest traktowany jako drogi towarzysz... póki duch chwili nie przeminie. Zainspirowani przez tę błogość, wyruszają by poszukiwać jeszcze większych podróży. Inni Kithain mogą uważać ich za kapryśnych, lecz kogo to obchodzi? Kogoś kto nie potrafi podążać za ścieżką lepiej pozostawić w tyle. Eshu podążają tymi ścieżkami z dumą, a imponowanie pozostałym jest ważne dla ich rodzaju. Samo przetrwanie to za mało - eshu musi mieć klasę. Godność jest dla nich wszystkim, nawet jeśli wiąże się z dziwną definicją "samowystarczalności". Eshu ruszy bez pożywienia i schronienia, jeśli zaakceptowanie go oznaczałoby porzucenie swojej godności. Kiedy to tylko możliwe, ci Kithain ubierają się we wspaniałe stroje i biżuterię, które to inni uważają za egzotyczne lub krzykliwe. By się wtopić, próbują lokalnej sztuki i mody i szybko uczą się je naśladować. Kiedy poczują, iż nauczyli się wystarczająco, zabierają tę wiedzę ze sobą. Bez względu na to czy bogaci czy biedni, każdy eshu niesie ze sobą zgromadzoną wiedzę wszystkich swoich podróży. Bez względu na to, kogo inni mogą zwać książętami czy królami, eshu uważają siebie za książęta dróg. Wygląd: Choć istnieją eshu wszystkich rasowych grup, większość ma ciemną karnację, czarne włosy i czarne lub ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Bywają wysocy i muskularni, o długich kończynach i wąskich cechach. Za jakąkolwiek nie podążają modą, eshu zawsze są wytworni i czarujący, choć zdają się preferować szale i jedwabie z bliskowschodnim lub afrykańskim aromatem. Mawia się, iż świt czasu jest dostrzegalny jeśli spojrzeć w oczy eshu. Styl życia: Eshu są wiecznie w ruchu. Ich pragnienie podróży doprowadza ich dokądkolwiek i gdziekolwiek. Reporterzy, hazardziści, dyletanci - dowolne zajęcie, które pozwala na podróż bardzo im pasuje. *Dziecięta stanowią lepszych towarzyszy niż przywódców. Zawsze czujne i uprzejme, są pełne pytań i obserwacji. Jednakże są głównie samotnikami i nigdy nie będą długo podążać za tym samym dorosłym. Wiele preferuje żyć jako uciekinierzy z domu lub pasażerowie na gapę. *Dzikusy wierzą, iż największe podróże są jeszcze przed nimi. Młody bohater może stylizować siebie jako cokolwiek od współczesnego afrykańskiego bóstewka do zasobnego podróżnika. Każda legenda o wielkim bohaterze jest dla niego wyzwaniem do pokonania. *Mruki preferują niewiele miejsc, do których ciągle powracają. Uczą się osiadać w każdym miejscu na dłużej i dzielić opowieściami czynów, które zostały już dokonane; ich bardzkie kręgi są legendarne. Powinowactwo: Scena Spuścizny: *'Duchowe Ścieżki' (ang. Spirit Pathways) – Eshu mają zadziwiające wyczucie kierunku i wyśmienite wyczucie czasu; zawsze zdają się przybywać do swoich celów w najdogodniejszych momentach. Ścieżka, którą podąża eshu jest zawsze najbardziej interesującą z możliwych dróg, pełną niebezpieczeństwa i wyzwań. Uprzejmi triumfują sprawiedliwe ponad przeciwnościami; Szyderczy pozostawiają gorzkość i nieszczęście wraz ze swoim przejściem. Tak i tak opowieści są zawsze warte kłopotu! Bez względu na to jakie wydarzenia napotka na drodze, eshu zawsze odnajdzie swój cel... ostatecznie. *'Gawędziarstwo (ang. Talecraft) – Kiedykolwiek eshu napotyka na prawdziwą przygodę, staje się mądrzejszy, a jego repertuar opowieści narasta. Postacie Eshu uzyskują dodatkowy punkt doświadczenia za każdą sesję, w której nauczą się fantastycznej nowej opowieści lub dokonają nadzwyczajnego wyczynu. (Oszukanie chimerycznego smoka czy przechytrzenie wzniosłego szlachcica to dwa przykłady takich wyczynów.) Eshu nie noże mieć pecha w rzutach związanych z Występami publicznymi lub Empatią. Słabości: *'Lekkomyślność (ang. ''Recklessness) – Pewność siebie i ciekawość są wrodzonymi cechami. Eshu nie potrafi oprzeć się wyzwaniu, hazardowi czy zadaniu, jeśli jest sposób by wyjść z tego cało. Nie są głupi - nie udadzą się na samobójcze misje - lecz wierzą, iż ich szczęście może przeprowadzić ich przez wszelkie trudności. Źródła